


Prime Time Morning

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: It's morning, and Melissa is getting ready for the day. John isn't making it easy for her, though.





	Prime Time Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> This was written for Eeyore9990, who was having a rough time, and it was [originally posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/150168267346/prime-time).
> 
> Many thanks to my bro of bros crossroadswrite who gave it a quick beta. <3

Melissa wasn’t the kind of person to spend a long time getting ready in the morning. Claudia hadn’t been either, so it wasn’t any kind of novel notion for John, which made it all the better when he found Melissa in the bathroom one Saturday morning, still doing her hair. Usually he’d be the one needing more time, since he preferred being cleanly shaven every morning, and all Melissa really needed was to brush her teeth and her hair. Sometimes she’d do make-up as well, but even then it was at a minimum. So John savored it when he got this chance for once, and sidled up behind her. She’d heard him coming in, of course, so there was no element of surprise, but that wasn’t what he wanted, anyway. She smiled at him in the mirror as he molded himself to her back, his hands sliding luxuriously from her hips and across her stomach until he could lock her in his arms.

 

”Gotcha,” he murmured, and nuzzled his nose into her still wild curls.

 

”Yeah, I know you live for the chase, baby,” she snorted, but still put down her hairbrush and leaned back against him. ”Going in today?”

 

”Yeah, just for a few hours. You?”

 

”Half a shift. Dolores needed the morning off.”

 

”And you volunteered.” John rocked them both gently where they stood, and reveled in the pleased sigh he was rewarded with.

 

”Well, no, but no one else could cover, so I’m it.” She turned around in his grip so she could arch up for a kiss, and folded her arms loosely around his neck. ”But knowing you’re going in too makes it better.”

 

John grinned. ”Really? Misery loves company?”

 

”Yeah. But also, going in to work is ten times harder when there’s a warm and mostly naked man in my bed.”

 

”Hmm,” he sighed against her lips, letting himself sink into it for just a little while. They still had time. ”There could be one again, later.”

 

”Oh yeah? You know any of those who might be available?”

 

”Maybe. Lemme make a few calls.”

 

”Make sure they’re young and spry. I’m in my prime, you know.”

 

”Definitely,” John agreed, slipping both his hands down to give her ass a nice squeeze, and huffing out a laugh when she pinched his in return.

 

”We really don’t have time for this, honey.”

 

”Time for what?” he asked innocently, hands still full.

 

”You know damn well,” she said, but didn’t stop kissing him, so it didn’t carry much weight. Especially when her next move was to tilt her head so he could kiss down her throat, which was always a surefire green light.

 

”Ugh, we’re gonna be so late,” she groaned, but her voice was already breathy, and she was melting into him, and while John hadn’t exactly planned to take it that far, he was not about to push her away.

 

”I’ll take full responsibility,” he mouthed against her throat, even as he was pushing her gently up against the bathroom counter.

 

”You bet your ass you will.”

 

End.


End file.
